


Frog Chorus

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Steve and Danny in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Well it isn't' from One Frog can Make a Difference (!) in the weekend challenge on 1 Million Words

Danny pulled the pillow over his head. 

“What is that noise?” he asked, his voice muffled. 

“Coqui frogs.”

“What?”

“Coqui frogs. They came over to the Big Island in the nineties in plants or flowers from Puerto Rico and spread to here.”

“So not only do I have to contend with the noise of the ocean, I also have chirruping frogs squeaking in my ear at three am. At least in Jersey you could throw something at squalling cats.”

“They come to exterminate them every week.”

“Seriously? Honolulu has a frog extermination team? And how do you even know this, Steve? It’s not one of Five-0’s responsibilities that I missed? Are you the Frog Extermination Liaison Officer? Using SEAL tactics to Search and Destroy? ”

“Not SEAL tactics. They make the sound of the frogs, and when the frogs call back they can find and capture them. I should make a call. They want residents to get in touch if they hear one.”

“No, Steven. Just no. You are not getting up in the middle of the night to call a frog hotline. I cannot believe this Island. You’ll be telling me they threaten pineapple crops next ”

“Don’t be silly Danno.”


End file.
